attacked pregnant and secrets
by momoko653
Summary: cure moonlight was attacked by gin and now she is pregnant meanwhile tsubomi and toshiro are dating but want to keep it a secret from the others
1. Chapter 1

**This fan fiction is rated m because of later chapters is going to have lemon in this is a precure bleach fan fiction so Tsubomi or toshiro are not oc the couples are tsubomixtoshiro lovexrenji and hibikixichigo mostly Tsubomi and toshiro though here it is **

Tsubomi toshiro Rangiku and Erika were in the office getting paper work done well Tsubomi and toshiro Erika and Rangiku were just listening to music and looking in magazines but little did toshiro know is that Tsubomi liked him Erika tried to get her to like someone else but there was something in toshiro that Tsubomi liked, Erika thought she was crazy but she can't control her. Anyway in the office…

Toshiro: Masumoto and kurumi help us the paper work

Erika: paper work is boring be fun captain

Rangiku: yeah captain you have Tsubomi

Toshiro: you think getting Hanasaki to do all you work is going to let you get away

Tsubomi: I don't mind captain

Toshiro: I might give you a day off Hanasaki you have done enough work it's not good for a person you age

Rangiku: you like Tsubomi captain

Toshiro's face went red after that he was so pissed at them he got them to do paper work surprise and Tsubomi was sitting there with a really red face.

Erika: wow I didn't know the captain could get so strict

Rangiku: and it was weird he said it when I said he liked Tsubomi maybe he does

Erika: well Tsubomi likes captain Hitsugaya for some reason

Rangiku: Awwwww

Both: we have got to get them together

Later Erika and Rangiku left the office while Tsubomi and toshiro were finishing some last touches to the paper work Tsubomi was still blushing after Rangiku comment even toshiro noticed it so…

Toshiro: whats up Tsubomi

Tsubomi: nothing just a bit hot

Toshiro: is that why your face is red

Tsubomi: wait its red

Toshiro: yeah, is there something you want to tell me

Tsubomi: umm

Toshiro: it's ok Tsubomi

Tsubomi: well it's…

Sharpe: Tsubomi trouble gin is outside

Both: he's what

Coffret: Erika and Rangiku are fighting him but I don't know how long they will last

Tsubomi: let's go

Toshiro: tell me later what you wanted to say

Tsubomi: ok


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here will Tsubomi say her feeling to toshiro or will they stay in her heart forever**

**Tsubomi-cure blossom**

**Erika- cure marine**

Tsubomi: pretty cure open my heart, the flower that blooms across the land cure blossom

Gin: hello cure blossom

Blossom: what do you want gin

Gin: well Aizen is looking for a girl for the dark lord to be in and we decided you a pest so that would get rid of you for nine months

Blossom: I won't be in Aizen plans

Voice: you say that cure blossom

Blossom: who's there?

Voice: the flower a gleams in the moon, cure moonlight

Blossom: moonlight

Moonlight: gin I won't let you bring innocent people into this

Gin: cure moonlight risking her life

Blossom: moonlight don't do it

Moonlight: blossom has a guy she loves

Gin: oh yeah and who's that

Toshiro: there you are

Moonlight: captain

Toshiro: and what do you mean blossom has a guy she loves

Moonlight: it's you toshiro

Cure blossoms face went very red although she healing marine she couldn't feel anything at all after that comment

Toshiro: is this true

Blossom: yes it is… but if you say no that's fine

Toshiro: Tsubomi you were afraid

Blossom: I didn't want it to be awkward if you say no

Toshiro: yes

Blossom: what

Toshiro: I had the same feeling blossom

Moonlight: before you two get together we have got to kill him

But…

Gin grabbed moonlight

Blossom: moonlight

Gin started unleashing his power by trying to get something in her is member in her entrance to get the dark lord in who thought moonlights first time was with a rapist

Blossom: cure moonlight

Moonlight was screaming so hard she couldn't move it was too much pain blossom did not know what to do

Toshiro: cure moonlight

Moonlight: im fine you guys need to be together

Gin: now the dark lorde will be born or mistress

Toshiro: you bastard

Cure blossom: how dare you do this to her

Moonlight collapsed and there was a silence gin went back to hueco mundo

Cure blossom: moonlight

Toshiro: moonlight are you ok

Cure marine: what happened?

Cure blossom: gin raped her

Cure marine: what

Cure blossom: he said something about a dark lorde

Cure marine: moonlight

Later

Tsubomi: I hope she is ok

Toshiro: don't worry she will be fine

Tsubomi: maybe we should keep it private we are going

Toshiro: yeah

Tsubomi: moonlight it's my fault

Tsubomi started crying she felt like it was her fault that moonlight was attacked like that but toshiro was there to comfort her he hugged her telling her it wasn't her fault

Toshiro: it was not your fault

Tsubomi: moonlight would be ok if I did not say what I said

Toshiro: what did you say?

Tsubomi: I said that I won't carry the dark lord

Toshiro: you were right to do that moonlight just wanted to protect you

Tsubomi: I know but I still feel like it's my fault


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter 3 of the story im going to try to make this chapter longer than the other ones cure moonlight was attacked and she can't change into pretty cure so she is stuck in her normal form**

Cure moonlight-Yuri

Yuri was in the squad 4 barracks still Tsubomi would visit her every day to see if she is getting better and Erika and Rangiku are still wondering between toshiro and Tsubomi meanwhile in the world of the living

Love: what moonlight was attacked?

Tarte: yeah it was pretty bad

Setsuna: I don't believe this

Miki: I know moonlight is a strong precure

Renji: maybe we should get some more information

Miki: yeah

Inori: I will go

Miki: I will to

Setsuna: should we tell ichigo

Love: we need to tell Hibiki kanade and Ellen as well

Renji: yeah

Setsuna: let's go

Meanwhile

Hibiki: hummy whats wrong

Hummy: I got information from the soul society

Rukia: is it bad

Hummy: yeah me and Rukia need to go there

Rukia: who order is this

Hummy: captain Hitsugaya

Rukia: ok we should get the others

Hibiki: whats going on

Hummy: Hibiki we need you to find the others

Hibiki: right

So Hibiki went to find the others first she found kanade and Ellen

Kanade: Hibiki whats wrong

Hibiki: Setsuna love and Renji want to meet us to go to the soul society

Ellen: is it bad

Hibiki: very

Kanade: what happened?

Hibiki: im not really sure but hummy tells me it's really bad

Ellen: then let's find ichigo

Hibiki: right

So Hibiki kanade and Ellen went to kurosaki clinic went to see ichigo

Hibiki: hi we are here to see ichigo

Yuzu: oh Hibiki

Isshin: I didn't know ichigo was popular with the ladies

Ichigo came and kicked his dad in the face

Ichigo: Hibiki kanade Ellen

Hibiki: Setsuna and love want us

Ichigo: whats wrong

Kanade: we don't know

Ellen: but it is serious

Hibiki: we need to go now

Ichigo: dad im leaving

Isshin: be back soon and bring the girls

Ichigo: shut up

So Hibiki kanade Ellen and ichigo went to find love Renji and Setsuna then

Hibiki: love

Love: Hibiki

Setsuna: your all here good

Kanade: what happened?

Setsuna: cure moonlight was attacked

Ellen: what

Renji: cure moonlight could be pregnant

Hibiki: what

Ichigo: who did it?

Setsuna: gin

Hibiki: that bastard

Renji: I know

Setsuna: We got to go to the soul society

Kanade: ok let's go


End file.
